Typically a workstation will comprise of a chair and desk combination, where the desk will normally be used to organize and support a computer and the computer's components while they are being used.
Workstations come in a variety of sizes, depending upon the amount of space available in the location where the workstation is being placed, stylistic qualities of the workstation, and the weight requirements of the user components that the workstation supports.
With the increase in the number of components being connected to computer systems it is becoming more and more difficult to have an organized workspace, which will optimize office space usage and still have the ability to use the various different components required to operate the computer system freely. Thus in order to freely and effectively use each individual user component, there is a need for a workstation that can situate the components effectively while not interfering with components being used.
Furthermore, computer use has become a common activity increasingly taking up more and more time of people's life and has recently become a lifestyle changing activity, both in working environments and at home. Thus, current workstations or office spaces are inadequately configured so that such old devices or spatial configurations of work environments do not properly address the physical and mental stress created by the repeated and constant use of computer systems for long periods of time, typically creating stress on the hands, shoulder, neck, and back.
Along with the organizational issues of workspaces, the costs associated with the time spent moving workstations and their associated computer components can become great, depending upon the complexity of the system and the frequency that these stations are being moved. Therefore, there is a demand for a workstation that is adaptable and can be easily and quickly configured, particularly for a dynamic work environment.
For example, non portable workstations placed in classroom and business environments would require disassembly and reassembly each and every time the workstation is taken to a different location. To overcome the cost and hassle associated with constant assembly and disassembly of workstations, extra workstations and equipment are often purchased. The use of an effective portable workstation in these circumstances would decrease costs by eliminating the need for extra workstations. The use of a portable workstation will also free up space in areas where these extra workstations had been.
Portability also plays a large factor in the efficiency of those using the workstation. There is a growing need for a workstation that can move with the user in situations where there is information that needs to be accessed from the workstation while performing tasks in multiple locations. There is a need in the art for a workstation which can move readily and easily with its user. This in turn will increase user efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a workstation with both the ability to organize a growing number of components and one that is portable, as to preserve space, increase the efficiency of those using the workstation, and reduce the amount of equipment needed to perform the tasks desired. The present invention overcomes the above described disadvantages of the prior art. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.